


gogobebe.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: бёль только сейчас думает, что у неё, наверное, весь рот в помаде ёнсон.





	gogobebe.

От неоновых лучей прожекторов у Бёль начинают болеть глаза, от грохочущих басов, вибрацией отдающихся от стен и пола, — голова; Бёль вдыхает обжигающий воздух переполненного помещения, и перед глазами на секунду всё расплывается. Её бокал — четвёртый — пуст на две трети, но барвумен столь очаровательно ей подмигивает, что она берёт ещё один.

Бёль качает бедром, едва устояв на ногах и чудом удержав остатки коктейля в бокале, и кричит что-то неразборчивое вместе со всеми; она двигается на автомате, совершенно не думая о том, что делает, и это расслабляет. Кровь в висках пульсирует громче, чем музыка, заглушающая крики. Бёль залпом допивает коктейль, небрежно пихает пустой теперь бокал в руки мимо проходившему парню и распихивает людей локтями, пробираясь в центр танцпола.

Подняв руки над головой и соединив запястья, Бёль делает отставляет ногу чуть в сторону и двигается в ритм музыке, едва пробивающейся сквозь набат в её голове. Четвёртый бокал, охраняемых очаровательной барвумен, может быть лишним, но Бёль не думает об этом. Она ерошит волосы на затылке, закладывая очередной вираж, и её ладонь плавно перетекает с затылка к уху, заправляя мешающуюся прядь.

Сердце у Бёль бьётся быстро-быстро, а дыхание сбивается настолько, что её максимум — прохрипеть что-нибудь ещё более низким голосом, чем он есть на самом деле. Тем не менее — даже так барвумен подмигивает ей, когда они встречаются взглядом; Бёль улыбается ей, и её лицо выглядит странно, хотя она этого не видит.

Пиджак Бёль кажется ей душной тюрьмой и тут же летит в толпу; утром она точно об этом пожалеет, но подмышки белой офисной рубашки стекают в штаны, поэтому – завтра. Бёль заранее была готова ко всему, что может вытворить, поэтому предусмотрительно оставляет все более-менее ценные вещи в рюкзаке, а рюкзак — дома, чтобы не было соблазна.

Разноцветные лучи прожекторов оставляют на сетчатке радужный отпечаток, и Бёль жмурится, пытаясь прогнать розово-жёлтый морок. Её плеча что-то касается, и Бёль неловко разворачивается, теряя равновесие и почти впечатываясь в нарушительницу её пьяного транса.

Про себя Бёль отмечает, что, кажется, это галлюцинация, потому что столь _привлекательной_ женщины она ещё не встречает; у неё широко распахнутые для кореянки глаза, длинные волосы натурального оттенка и настолько широкая улыбка, что Бёль теряется, замирая как вкопанная в паре сантиметров от её лица.

Незнакомка, напротив, совсем не тушуется, проводя ладонями до плечам Бёль, плавно перемещаясь к запястьям; Бёль пробивает дрожь, и музыка становится ещё глуше.

'Потанцуем?'

Бёль не слышит её голоса, потому что не слышит даже себя, но она говорит достаточно разборчиво, чтобы Бёль поняла; или, возможно, она строит воздушные замки из клубов генератора дыма; в любом случае — незнакомка кладёт руки ей на талию в весьма однозначном жесте.

Вибрация под ногами усиливается, достигая пика, и Бёль едва способна стоять на ногах, держась исключительно благодаря незнакомке, ненавязчиво её придерживающей. То, как она двигается, не разрывая зрительного контакта, завораживает. 

Бёль на пробу подаётся вперёд, почти прижимаясь грудью к груди незнакомки, и она на удивление оказывается не против, охотно продолжая движение. Бёль пьяна и хочет приключений, поэтому последующий неловкий поцелуй получается сам собой.

Незнакомка отстраняется, удивлённо распахивая глаза; она отходит от Бёл, теряясь в толпе, и Бёль чувствует себя полной дурой — ровно до тех пор, пока её запястье не обвивает ладонь всё той же незнакомки, резко дёргая вглубь танцующего клубка и — из него, к чёрному выходу.

После обжигающего лёгкие воздуха клуба прохладный вечерний кажется чем-то невероятным; Бёль жадно и глубоко дышит, упираясь свободной рукой в бедро. Её колени мелко трясутся от напряжения.

Оказывается, у незнакомки приятный звучный голос; она говорит, подходя совсем близко и убирая волосы Бёль от лица:

— Я подумала, что тут будет посвободнее, — её лицо пересекает широкая улыбка, и Бёль не может не улыбнуться в ответ; её голова наполнена белым шумом. — Меня зовут ЁнСон.

Бёль запоминает: ЁнСон; бормочет своё имя, словно это что-то неважное, и выпрямляется. ЁнСон цепляет шлёвки для ремня на брюках Бёль, вздёргивая её; она опирается спиной на стену, и Бёль решает, что смотреть — это пустая трата времени.

ЁнСон мычит в поцелуй, и её дыхание, как и дыхание Бёль, пахнет несколькими коктейлями сразу; несмотря на то, что они только что выбираются из настоящей бани, Бёль становится жарко, и она чувствует пока слабую пульсацию в низу живота, нарастающую с каждой манипуляцией ЁнСон.

ЁнСон закидывает руки на шею Бёль, обнимая, и привстаёт на носочках, не разрывая поцелуй; у Бёль кружится голова — от того, как долго они целуются, от ударившей в виски трезвости и от ЁнСон, которая, кажется, горячее солнца. Бёль целует губы, щёки, подбородок ЁнСон; она смеётся и жмурится, запутываясь пальцами в растрёпанные волосы Бёль.

Кажется, Бёль горит, потому что её тело мелко потряхивает, словно в лихорадке, и неожиданно жёсткая ткань рубашки царапает соски через тонкий бюстгальтер.

ЁнСон пьянит крепче любого коктейля и слепит пуще самого яркого прожектора; она отвечает со всей страстью, приводя Бёль в неописуемый восторг, и почти плавится в её руках. Ладони Бёль скользят по Бёдрам ЁнСон, то поднимаясь до самой талии, то опускаясь на ягодицы, и ничего более правильного Бёль давно не чувствует.

Возможно, она перегибает палку, позволяя себе лишнего этим вечером, но ЁнСон снова целует Бёль, крепко прижимая к себе, и это кажется совершенно неактуальным и неважным.

ЁнСон вызывает такси — набирает номер за спиной Бёль и диктует адрес в трубку, пока Бёль целует её шею и открытые ключицы. В машину они буквально вваливаются; ЁнСон отрывисто кидает водительнице пару фраз, но Бёль их не слышит.

Обычно Бёль так себя не ведёт: не соглашается ехать неизвестно куда неизвестно с — (ЁнСон) — кем, не зажимается в такси и не зажимает кого-то сама, но ЁнСон — это особый случай. ЁнСон нетерпеливо ёрзает в её руках, под ней и над ней; она, кажется, везде, и Бёль наслаждается этим с особым упоением.

Бёль не помнит, как они выбираются из такси, и подъём на лифте помнит урывками между поцелуями; у Бёль болят губы и подкашиваются колени. ЁнСон всем весом налегает на ручку двери, отрывается от Бёль, чтобы поменяться ролями, и бренчит ключами; Бёль слабо задевает дверную ручку локтем и почти падает на пол прихожей квартиры ЁнСон.

Под ноги Бёль бросается сразу две маленькие собаки, и она честно оценила бы, если бы ЁнСон делала что угодно, кроме того, что она делает. Пуговицы даются ЁнСон легко, она играючи расстёгивает рубашку Бёль до пояса брюк.

— Онни, ты чего шумишь посреди ночи?

Щёлкает выключатель, и прихожую заливает яркий свет энергосберегающих ламп.

Бёль замирает — с запущенной под футболку ЁнСон рукой — и медленно, очень медленно поворачивается на голос, который точно принадлежит не ЁнСон.

В дверях — кажется — спальни стоит заспанная девушка, по виду на пару лет младше самой Бёль; её крашенные светло-каштановые волосы растрёпаны ещё сильнее, чем у Бёль; она зевает и наконец-то смотрит на картину маслом.

— Хвиини, это не то, что ты подумала! — находится первой ЁнСон, запахивая полы рубашки Бёль и заслоняя её спиной.

Бёль чувствует себя дурой — настоящей дурой, и опьянение — и алкогольное тоже — моментально спадают, оставляя её в захламлённой прихожей чужой квартиры, где ей не рады.

Хвиин хмурится, трёт глаза и снова хмурится. Бёль, пользуясь моментом, застёгивает пуговицы до груди, минимизируя ущерб, и приглаживает волосы пальцами.

На самом деле под 'приключениями' Бёль подразумевает немного иное — и не отдающее разочарованием. Бёль больше не чувствует тепла внизу живота, и единственное её желание — это поскорее убраться отсюда, чтобы проваляться в постели в окружении своих собак до самого утра.

— Мы-- — ЁнСон спотыкается на полуслове, резко оборачиваясь к Бёль. — И не то, что подумала ты! — её голос становится выше из-за волнения.

При искусственном дневном свете Бёль выясняет, что ко всему прочему у ЁнСон круглое пухлое лицо; она определённо сделала бы вывод, что это очаровательно, если бы посчитала это хоть сколько-нибудь уместным.

ЁнСон, неожиданно смущённая, словно не делавшая все эти вещи с Бёль минутой ранее, прячет взгляд.

— Упс, — снова подаёт голос Хвиин, и её лицо и шея идут красными пятнами.

Хвиин, округлив глаза и приоткрыв рот, в последний раз смотрит на Бёль, выглядывающую из-за спины ЁнСон, и делает шаг назад, с грохотом закрывая за собой дверь. Бёль чувствует себя ещё большей идиоткой, чем до этого.

— О господи, — стонет ЁнСон, и это не те стоны, которые Бёль надеялась сегодня услышать. — Это-- чёрт, это моя соседка, — объясняет ЁнСон.

Бёль чувствует неуместное облегчение и бросает попытки застегнуть верхние пуговицы.

— Как глупо получилось.

ЁнСон злится, и это заметно, но злится она не на Хвиин или Бёль, а на дурацкое стечение обстоятельств. Впрочем, думается Бёль, если бы они попытались провернуть подобное к квартире Бёль, картина бы отличалась только одним действующим лицом, потому что Хеджин тоже чутко спит.

Не зная, что делать дальше, Бёль тупо пялится на ЁнСон и порывается уйти, но ЁнСон молниеносно хватает её за руки, кажется, и сама этому удивляясь.

— Я не знала, что она будет дома, — говорит ЁнСон, сильнее цепляясь за Бёль. — Она должна была вернуться утром, поэтому я подумала-- чёрт. Прости. Я вызову такси для тебя, хорошо?

Вообще-то не хорошо, потому что обламывается не только Бёль, но и сама ЁнСон; Хвиин, хоть Бёль её и не жалко, тоже оказывается пострадавшей — хотя бы от лицезрения подруги в один из самых неподходящих моментов.

Тем не менее — Бёль хочет продолжения, пусть и не в горизонтальной плоскости и не прямо сейчас; поэтому медлит, не отвечая, и это — одна из тех вещей, которые нервируют её саму.

Бёль поднимает лицо уткнувшейся в телефон ЁнСон за подбородок, внимательно смотрит в её бегающие глаза и решается на, возможно, глупый, но шаг. Впрочем, ЁнСон оказывается не против, тут же забывая про свой телефон, такси и Хвиин.

Целоваться, когда ты вполне отдаёшь отчёт своим действиям и не чувствуешь себя пьяной, оказывается ещё приятнее, но оттого слегка неловко, поэтому они сталкиваются носами, не обращая на это внимание. Бёль только сейчас думает, что у неё, наверное, весь рот в помаде ЁнСон, и это больше приятно, чем нет, даже если вся нижняя часть её лица в красно-розовых разводах.

И, возможно, шея.

И — совсем немного — уши и волосы.

Бёль давно перестаёт испытывать стыд по подобным пустякам — примерно полторы минуты назад или около того. На вкус помада ЁнСон — что-то среднее между вишней и клубникой, и — вроде бы уместно — это очаровательно.

Вот теперь — хорошо это действительно _хорошо_ , потому что ЁнСон неосознанно вытаскивает рубашку Бёль из-за пояса брюк. Бёль мягко и нехотя отстраняет от себя ЁнСон, держа её за запястье свободной руки; по лицу ЁнСон сложно понять — то ли она недовольна тем, что они прерываются, то ли тем, что этого было мало. Она хмурится, и от этого её лицо кажется ещё пухлее и круглее.

— Хвиин будет подшучивать надо мной всю оставшуюся жизнь, — тихо произносит ЁнСон, уткнувшись носом в волосы Бёль за ухом; от её дыхания по спине Бёль бегут мурашки.

Бёль, собственно, всё равно, но она об этом не говорит, потому что понимает, что ЁнСон поднимает эту тему только для того, чтобы что-то сказать и не затягивать неловкую паузу ещё больше.

— Если ты дашь мне свой номер, то я могу приехать в другой раз, — просто предлагает Бёль, наматывая на палец прядь волос ЁнСон.

 

 

Следующая их встреча случается не то чтобы скоро, но заканчивается определённо лучше.

Хвиин даже не удивляется, когда приходит будить ЁнСон, и просто разворачивается на пятках, уходя к себе.


End file.
